Happy Birthday
by captain menolly
Summary: She was running away inside of her mind. She was afraid. Too afraid. Afraid to fall.. but then again.. who isn't? Slight Knuckles x Rouge, Knuckles x OC. Oneshot.


**She was running away inside of her mind. She was afraid. Too afraid. Afraid to fall.. but then again.. who isn't? Slight Knuckles x Rouge, Knuckles x OC. One-shot.**

I do not own Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Sonic the Hedgehog, nor any related characters or associations. I do, though, own Kairyu and expect you to respect that and not use, steal, and/or promote her in any way, shape, or form without my personal permission. Thank you.

Warning: Kairyu was meant to be a Mary-Sue in this fic, but only is Rouge's eyes.. if you're smart enough to understand that. Also, if things seem a little over-exhaggerated, just remember.. it's in a female's POV. We tend to think mightly low of ourselves. 

**Happy Birthday**

--x

Forcing my body away, my own eyes looking into the violet orbs I longed to fall into. I made myself step back, my wings slightly stretching. My short white fur blew with the gentle breeze, and I knew my ears were going crazy. As my cerise predator stepped closer, I, the prey, jumped off of the edge and glid to the other building. He went after me, eyes worried, and I felt my heart and being shatter under that gaze. All of a sudden, my wings seemed to freeze, and I fell down into the city that was miles below me. He did nothing but watch me as I screamed and called out his name.

I felt tears sting my aqua eyes as I reflected upon my life. My years of obsession.. with gems. Jewels, gems, diamonds, rubies, all were the same to me.. treasure. And I loved treasure. At this point in time I was astounded by my own conceited phase, glad that I was over it for the most part. I had a new obsession, anyways; breaking my heart over and over. Actually, it wasn't all my fault. Every time he came into view, I could hear my heart shatter within my chest. He was the one I wanted yet could never have. Why? Because he had her. Kairyu. That evil, evil hedgehog. She snatched any chance I had.

Kairyu Trev. She was an astroundingly beautiful hedgehog with angel white fur and sky blue eyes. She was perfectly curved, more so than I myself, and was very clean. She was an innocent, naive and gullible, with a tragic past and everyone loves her and pities her pathetic ass. Everyone.. but me. If she hadn't stole my only chance away, I'd swear the girl has a halo. But no. She was evil. Pure evil. And she didn't even know it. You can call me heartless, mean, and a total snob and bitch, but I don't care. I fucking hate that girl and hope she burns in what people call 'hell' for all eternity. I don't really believe in it, but she can sure as all fuck burn in it.

She always took his eyes and attention off of me. Call me selfish but I wanted him to see me, not her. Instead, I was the invisible one. As always. The under appreciated one. Even during ARK, I was. You never saw or heard anyone thank me too often, now, did you? That just hurts. Even back then, it hurt. Even when everything had seemed to be going so right.. but then again, you can never say it's going right.. because somewhere, anywhere.. something isn't. Again, I throw all logic and sense I hope to make back into my face. Going back to the subject at hand, I could only watch as I fell away from that emotionless violet gaze.

I could feel I was nearing the road. I knew no red echidna would be there to save me. He was somehow standing in the air up there, staring down at me. The ways his eyes looked tore my soul and made me want to just make him forget the world and what it's put him through. I mentally smacked myself; I couldn't be taking a liking to this male.. he was like my rival, even after ARK. Besides.. I'm nearing the ground and will be lost forever to the darkness I know that will take me.

Just as I feel my body about to hit, I close my eyes and brace myself; I'm not afraid. Why? I'm Rouge the Bat.

--x

My body jolts forwards as my breath comes out in small gasps. My light aqua eyes are wide with fear; I can feel it. Dying didn't scare me.. it was that gaze. Looking around me, I found that I was still intact, and laying in my bed in my room. Sighing in relief, I let my weary snow white figure slump forward. Those eyes.. I know that look will haunt me forever, though it was a dream. So cold... So cold it made me shiver slightly. I was indeed invisible; if not physically or literally, then spiritually. Stifling a yawn, I let my mind and body calm down.

Feeling tired, I let my head fall backwards onto the soft pillows. It felt nice against my thumping skull, and for that I was glad.

_I need a break from all these nightmares, _I mused. _Maybe then I'll finally admit to my brain that I'm not falling for.. him.._

And yet, at the same time, a little voice replied to me..

_' But your heart says you are, so who cares about the mind? '_

_Well.. the mind makes the decisions, not the heart._

_' No, maybe not, but still.. it gives the ideas, wants, and needs. '_

_I hate you. Shut up._

_' Why not admit it? Rouge the Bat is falling for Knuckles the Echidna. '_

_No fucking way._

_' Cowardice is a fault. '_

_Go the hell away._

Sighing, I decided to ignore my thoughts _and _the voice. I wasn't crazy, though some would think so. It was a mental conflict; I know for a fact that many have them daily. Just.. mine is always about the same thing.. I closed my eyes slowly, feeling drowsiness taking hold of me. Letting myself slip away, I was once again emersed within dreams of cerise and violet.

--x

" Rouge! " I heard someone call me.

" Miss Rouge! " Fucking shut up and let me sleep.

" Heyyyy! Wake up! " I don't want to you pompous idiot.

" Please, Miss Rouge? " That damn rabbit gets me every time with that innocence..

Grumbling, I lifted my aching head from my soft pillows, turning and looking to the side of my bed. There were the criminals themselves. Amy Rose, my best friend. She was young, but spirited. Rose pink quills, hence the last name in my opinion, and a cute fetish for wearing red and white; she also has an obsession with Sonic. Cream the Rabbit, our other new, and younger best friend. She was even younger than Amy, but none of us minded. She was a cute girl with fur the color of her namesake and a polite and sweet attitude.

" What? " I whined, yawning lazily. My body snuggled intself into my warm blankets. Cream giggled while Amy smirked at me. Oh fucking no..

" Happy birthday! "The two jumped onto the bed and ruthlessly hugged me, tickling my sides through my thin flannel PJs and making me laugh my ass off. I shoved them off, earning a pout from the elder.

" Everyone's outside waiting for you! " I nodded, getting up and walking over to my dresser. I pulled out an purple t-shirt with the word " Jewel " in white. My light blue faded jeans were flared out cutely and ripped slightly at the knee. I applied my usual eyeshadow and lipstick, turning around and earning a smile from Cream and a whistle from Amy. After a short groan, we all laughed. We all had smiles plastered onto our faces for no reason; it was almost silly. I didn't know why, since I was so depressed last night, but just having my friends here made me smile.

We trotted down the staircase, dark purple everywhere. It was then that I noticed that my friends were actually in a different attire. I first realized it when I stood outside in a small crowd of people, consisting of Sonic, Tails, Cream, Amy, Kairyu, Knuckles, and Shadow. Surprisingly enough, Shadow had lived because Sonic had somehow saved him. None of us asked questions for the cobalt blur could be quite egotistical at times; even Amy knew this and despised that side of him.

The said pink hedgehog was attired in a red tube top with a white arrow coming down into the middle of her chest. On her hands, instead of her usual gloves, were thin, red ones with the very tips torn off. Her dark blue capris suited her well, hugging her hips and I could even see the two male hedgehogs staring at her. Cream was in a light blue dress with a green ribbon; it was a bit like her other dress, but it was still very cute, I think. I was glad that they too changed outfits for my birthday.

But.. then I saw her. The evil female bitch who deserves a good ass-kicking. She was dressed in a white sweater and a white ankle-skirt. It was the middle of summer! he thought she was so pure, so holy.. so.. squeaky clean. It pissed me off that she pulled off the look with grace, too. And who else but Knuckles would be escorting her, walking over to me? I plastered on a smile, just to make him happy.

" Hey guys, thanks for comin'. " My voice was laced with fake cheer. I don't think anyone but Amy noticed.

" Anytime, Miss Rouge. It's a pleasure to be here. " Hell no that was not Cream. It was Ms. Angel herself.

" Hey! Happy birthday. " Kairyu nodded in agreement with her boyfriend.. it was then that I saw it.

" Um, excuse me, but.. why are you two wearing engagement rings? " They smiled, looking at each other.

" Should we tell her now? " My cerise echidna.. no.. please.. fuck! NO!

" Yes, dear. " he took a deep breath.

" Rouge.. Kairyu and I are getting married. Also, she's pregnant.. with twins. " It was too much to handle. Amy choked on a sob, and they looked to her, concerned.

" How.. how could you! " she screamed. I ran over to my younger friend and clapped a hand over her mouth.

" What is Amy talking about? " No better time than now..

" Oh, nothing.. just the little fact that I'm in love with you. " I let go of Amy, running into my house and up to my room. I locked the door behind me.

They could bang all they want, and they did, too. For hours there was crying and screaming. After everyone left, I looked at myself, in the corner of my room, rocking myself back and forth. My muzzle was tear-stained, eyes red and puffy. I was singing to myself, choking with a heartwrenching sob on every note and word. This was the worst day ever.. and soon.. it'll be blood-stained like the crimson sunset sky you can see.

" Happy birthday.. to me.. Happy birthday.. to me.. My life has turned to shit.. happy birthday.. to me. "

--x

" Someone.. anyone.. help me! " she was sobbing, crying over the girl's limp body.

" SONIC! " she screamed at the top of her lungs, the word echoing throughout some parts. The cobalt hedgehog was there in a flash.

" Amy, what's--... Oh God.. "

" Sonic.. look.. " she handed him the note

--x

_Happy Birthday To Me_

_Happy Birthday To Me_

_I Died Because He Couldn't Love Me.._

_And Happy Birthday To Me._


End file.
